Love of a Phantom
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Mamori watches Phantom of the Opera, and loves it. Soon she is singing the songs, and making connections to the movie. Though things are happening, plans are in motion, and is Hiruma behind them? Of course he is, but Mamori dosen't know
1. Watch It

**Hello again :D here, Mamori watches 'The Phantom of Opera' and gets into it. so much she'll sing! Hehe**

"Mamori! Oh Mamori!"

Mamori turned around to see her friend Ako running towards her. In her hand, it seemed to be a DVD case.

"Yes?" she answered her friend as she came to a slowing stop.

"You're into romance right?" she asked immediately

"Uhm, yes, why?" Mamori was surprised at the sudden question. Ako handed her the DVD, and taking out of her pocket, an IPod, "what's all this for?"

"Ok, so I was looking for something to watch, and I found this, The Phantom of the Opera, it's a tragic love story! So much better then Romeo and Juliet in my opinion, and I want you to watch it! It has wonderful music! Thus the reason I'm giving you this IPod, in case you love the music like me and want to listen to it more." She said excitedly.

Mamori stared at the front cover of the DVD. It had a man wearing a white mask on half of his face, and holding a very beautiful girl. She looked back at her friend, who was bouncing on her feet, being happy. This must have been a very good movie then.

"Alright, I'll watch it tonight,"

"SQUEE! Awesome! I'll want to her your opinion tomorrow!" with that said, she ran off in the other direction, to find her other friends and tell them about the great movie she watched.

Mamori sighed and checked her watch. She's got five minute to get to football practice, so she better hurry.

* * *

Mamori sat on the sidelines with Suzuna right next to her. The two watched the team practice for their next match, which Hiruma has yet to tell anyone.

"Keep running, Damn Brats!" Hiruma yelled, shooting wildly.

Mamori sighed, _I wished Hiruma will stop threatening them_, a small smile crept on her face, _but that's Hiruma for you._

Suzuna caught her smile, and looked to see where she was looking at, which was at Hiruma.

"Ma-mo-ri~ if you're going to smile, make sure your gaze is somewhere else and not at Elf-bro, someone will think you are in love. With. Him." She giggled, and Mamori snapped out of it, with a slight blush on her face.

"Geez Suzuna, I tell you a secret and you tease me on it,"

Suzuna giggled again and Mamori blushed harder.

Practice was over. Everyone headed for the clubhouse.

The boys got out of their gear and into their school clothes. One by one they left, till Suzuna, Sena, Monta, Mamori, and Hiruma were left.

"The next game is in two weeks," Hiruma said

"Two weeks?" Monta asked, "I thought you'll say it was in two days! What a relief, Max!"

Mamori listen to the others talk among themselves as she packs her bag. The DVD fell out as she placed something else in. Sena picked it up.

"What this, Mamori?" he asks, handing it back to her.

Mamori took it back, "it's a movie a friend of mine wanted me to watch, so I'm going to watch it tonight,"

"What's it about?" Suzuna piped up, overhearing.

"Let me read the back, 'The Phantom of Opera: He is a genius whose rapturous music fills the Opera Populaire of 1870 Paris – and a solitary soul hiding his disfigurement behind a mask and dwelling in the catacombs below. But he can no longer hide his love for young soprano Christine. And the Phantom may emerge from the shadows past the point of no return.

Gerard Butler (the Phantom), Emmy Rossum (Christine), and Patrick Wilson (as Raoul) play the fateful love triangle that unfurls in splendor, suspense – and in the music of the night'"

"A love story?" asks Monta

"Ooh! I just love Love stories! They are so romantic," Suzuna said, looking at the DVD case.

"Well it sounds like a good movie," Mamori said as she placed the DVD back into her bag, "Well I'm off, see you all tomorrow!"

A pair of eyes watched her leave.

* * *

Mamori plopped herself on the couch in her living room. Grabbing the remote, she pressed play. She already placed the DVD in the player, and it had already reached the Menu.

"Here is the Chandelier"

"Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye."

"Can it be? Can it be Christine?"

"Angel of Music  
Hide no longer  
Secret and strange angel"

"I am your Angel of Music….  
Come to me: Angel of music….."

"He's there, the phantom of the opera!"

"DAMN YOU!"

"I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you"

"Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you."

"I have written you an opera!"

"Come and see the devil's child!"

"To my father's grave, please"

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless"

"We'll be parted forever…"

"Past the point of no return,"

"AAAHH!"

"But remember; keep your hand at the level of your eyes"

"The world showed no compassion to me!"

"It's over now, the music of the night"

Mamori stared at the screen as the credit started to roll. _This movie was really good, the music was great, but something about this movie made me think of me and…Hiruma. The relationship we have, which is friendship and nothing else, _she added to her thoughts hurriedly.

_Hiruma will probably never feel the same way as I feel for him…..Suzuna was able to figure it out, and so I told her how I feel…at least I told someone._

Mamori sighed, and switch the TV off. She went over to take the DVD out, and placed it back in its case.

As she was doing so, she was humming 'Point of no return'. She caught herself, and glanced at the DVD case. Her friend was right, she loved the movie, and now the song's are in her head.

"Angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel~" Mamori sang to herself as she walked to her room.

Changing into her pajamas, she continued to hum songs from the movie and went to bed.

* * *

"Sooo? How was the movie?" Ako said as she caught me in front of our classroom.

"It was pretty good, the music was wonderful!" Mamori replied, smiling slightly.

"What was your favorite song?" she asked, walking through the door to their class.

Mamori followed. She pondered about the question before answering, "The point of no return," she replied. The two walked to their chairs.

"Really? Personally I like the song 'Phantom of the opera' myself," Ako sat in her chair, which was right besides Mamori's.

"That was good too, I-"

"Damn manager," a gruff voice interrupted her. She looked up to see Hiruma standing over her. Ako cowered against her chair.

"I told you not to call me that, Hiruma" Mamori glared at him.

"Whatever, damn practice is cancelled, so don't fucking come," he said. He turned around and head for his chair.

_What was that about?_ Mamori thought, glancing at Hiruma. _His tall frame, long arms, almost like the phantom…_Mamori's head snapped to the front of the class. _I must get Hiruma out of my mind._

* * *

Hiruma was staring at the back of Mamori. He saw the quickly turning of her head, he silently snickers to himself. He already knew why, he had Suzuna spill all that she knew on how Mamori felt. With a little help from his threat book, and a picture, she didn't stop talking till Hiruma silenced her.

He smiled devilish while still looking at Mamori. _I'll find a way to make you mine, damn manager._

"Stand, bow," the teacher said, beginning class.


	2. Sing to it

**I love Phantom of the Opera; u guys should try watching it too. (Sorry if they are OCC)**

**P.S. imagine this story in Mamori's third year, and she and Hiruma were asked to help out with the team….or you can still think they are both second years…or the principal made thirds years able to play. Yea, let's go with that one.**

Mamori was the last one in the class. As someone who likes to help, she volunteers to help clean the classroom after school when she has the time, and since practice is over today, she decided to help out.

Turning her face away, she smacked the two erasers together, letting all dust particles fly out. Putting the erasers back, she a got a broom, and cleaned the mess she created.

She stopped sweeping for a moment, and took a look around at the hard work she done by herself. The others had other things to do then clean, but that's ok with Mamori, she doesn't mind cleaning.

She sighed in contempt, and put all the cleaning supplies up. She picked up her bag, and walked out of the classroom. Her footsteps echoed along. No one was there, taking this opportunity, she took out the IPod Ako had given her the day before.

She looked through the list of songs, finally stopping at one. _'The point of no return', this song somehow reminds me how much I want Hiruma, even though we can most likely never be._

Mamori put the ear buds in her ears and pressed play, and she started to sing with the song. Singing both parts.

'Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
our games of make-believe are at an end'

Mamori was walking toward the exit in a slow manner, moving with the melody, thinking of what had happened with football in these past years.

'Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend'

Hiruma was in an empty classroom, looking out the window, watching someone, getting new secrets to put in his threat book. He heard a familiar voice singing; he looked towards the slightly opened door to see Mamori walk past.

'What raging fire shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks its door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?'

Hiruma stood in the doorway listening, as she slowly walked away, clearing in her own little world.

'Past the point of no return  
the final threshold  
what warm unspoken secrets  
will we learn  
beyond the point of no return?'

'You have brought me  
to that moment when words run dry  
to that moment when speech disappears  
into silence  
Silence'

Hiruma realized she had ear buds in, and was clearing singing with whatever song she was listening to. He decided to follow her, to listen more.

'I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
in my mind I've already imagined  
our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent,  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided'

_Damn manager_, Hiruma noticed Mamori started moving faster, as like the song had gotten a faster beat.

'Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
our passion-play has now at last begun'

'Past all thought of right or wrong  
one final question  
how long should we two wait before we're one?'

Mamori turned to the right, and started to ascend up the stairs leading to the roof. Hiruma continued to follow, amazed at how well she can sing.

'When will the blood begin to race  
the sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last CONSUME us?'

She opened the door to the roof and walked out. Leaving the door propped open with her bag, she walked a few feet out. Right behind the door, his back to the wall, Hiruma continued to listen to this song that can related to love.

'Past the point of no return  
the final threshold  
the bridge is crossed  
so stand and watch it burn  
we've passed the point of no return'

It was silent was a mere moment, Hiruma was about to leave but Mamori started to sing softly, which made Hiruma froze with the words she was singing.

'Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude'

Mamori whispered softly the last words, Hiruma strained to hear.

'Say you want me  
With you here  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Hiruma, that's all I ask of…'

"You," Mamori said with a soft sigh. She pressed the stop button on the IPod, changing the song to 'The Phantom of the opera', and started to sing once again, this time leaving the school building.

She didn't noticed Hiruma standing in the shadows as she left the building.

Hiruma watched her go, to him, it felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest and follow her. Though, he knew he can't do that, not just yet. _I've got to play my damn cars rights, or everything will go wrong,_ he smirked, _one percent chance of it going wrong._

He walked over to the principal's office. He kicked the door open, and surprised the principal, who was sorting out papers.

"Hi-Hiruma! What n-need do have of me to-today?" he stuttered from fear. Hiruma smiled devilish.

"A dance,"

"A dance?! With me?" he exclaimed. Hiruma pointed his gun at the principal.

"No! You dumb ass! A school dance!" Hiruma yelled, frustrated.

"o-oh," the principal sighed in relief, "but why a dance?"

"Do you really want to know?" Hiruma slowly got out his threat book.

"No! Never mind that, forget I ever asked!" he said, sinking in his chair. His hands were sweaty from nervousness, "so, er, what type of dance do you have in mind?" his voice was shaky.

"A Masquerade," Hiruma replied, loading his gun with some extra bullets.

"Masquerade? You mean with masks?"

Hiruma mentally rolled his eyes, "Yes damn principle, a masquerade, in one week," Hiruma turned on his heel and left. He stopped at the door and glanced back, "oh yea, and this is all your idea, not mine, and we never had this talk got it?"

The principal nodded. He watched Hiruma leave and shut his door. Slumping back into his chair, he looked at his desk.

_A dance in a week?! I better call some teachers, and tell the students tomorrow, this has to be perfect or Hiruma will…he'll expose me! NOOO! _The principal yelled inwardly, and collapsed into his chair due to instant stress he had just received.


	3. Dress to It

A few girls giggled here and there. Excited whispers filled the school hallways. There will be a dance in one week's time. A masquerade.

"A Masquerade?" Monta asked

"A dance where people wear masks and disguise themselves, kinda like Halloween, but more formal," Mamori replied.

"A dance huh?" Suzuna said with a smile.

"Though, these invitations are kinda weird, everyone got one," Sena said looking a square piece of paper with large and bold words on it, "like the requirements, 'Mask, formal attire, etc etc. One must come alone and find their partner among the crowd,' isn't that kinda strange?"

"Oh I think its romantic," Suzuna sighed in contempt. Mamori thought the same, but there was something else on her mind.

_A masquerade dance right after I watched 'The Phantom of the Opera' and started to like it, this all seems too weird…_Mamori thought, then a very small blush come on her face, _though it may seem strange, I wouldn't mind at all to go, maybe Hi- er someone will want to dance with me_.

Mamori thoughts were broken as she felt an arm loop around hers. It was Suzuna.

"Come on Mamori! We're going dress shopping!" Suzuna pulled her friend away from the boys, and headed to the nearest dress store.

_Hmm, I wonder what Mamori will wear; she'll probably be beautiful MAX! _Even when thinking, Monta always strikes a pose.

"What are you doing Monta?" Sena asked, smiling slightly at his friend. Monta looked at his friend and…..

"OH NO!" he yelled. Sena jumped at his sudden yell.

"What? What's wrong?" Sena asked hurriedly

"I forgot to ask Mamori a question!" Monta started to roll around.

"What question?" Sena said, a little confused.

"I wanted to ask Mamori who the main girl, in that movie that she watched, falls in love with!" Monta said. Sena looked at him dumbstruck. "Hmm, she probably goes with the guy and not the phantom, but…MUKYA! What should I wear for the dance?! Come on Sena!" Monta, quickly changing subjects and grabbing Sena's arm, ran off.

* * *

Suzuna successfully dragged Mamori out of school and to the nearest dress store.

"Don't you think this dance is kinda strange? Why one at this time?" Mamori asked Suzuna as she looked through the rack dresses, searching for the right one. Suzuna's head popped out from between the dresses.

"Not really," her head disappeared, a shuffling of clothes can be heard from the other side, "well maybe, Deimon doesn't have many dances do they? Maybe the Principal is making up for the bad things or something like that with some fun,"

"Mmh, maybe you're right, I'm just worried Hiruma is somehow behind this," Mamori replied

"Elf Bro? No, No, scheming, devious, threatening, playmaker? Yes. Plans and goes to dances? Not really like him, don't you think?"

"Yea, your right," Mamori took a red dress of the rack and took a look. The fabric was smooth and silky, and gleamed in the light. It was a long red dress, which tied in the back, showing the wearer's back. Mamori let her fingers wonder on the dress, feeling it. It felt like it was calling to her, someone once said that she looked very beautiful in red.

"Oh wow Mamori!" Suzuna's voice broke into her thoughts, "that dress is beautiful! You should get it!"

"Let me try it on first, don't want to buy it and find out its too big or too small," she said, turning to go to one of the dressing rooms.

"You have no need to be worried, you have the body of a model," Suzuna said walking beside Mamori, holding a short blue dress in her hands. Mamori slightly blushed at the comment. "And all the boys at school go gaga over you,"

Mamori sighed, "I know, and truthfully, it's frustrating really," Suzuna's eye opened slightly, "they basically chase me all other the place, and never leave me alone even after I ask them to. Though, ever since joining the football club, half of my 'Fan Club' disappeared." Thinking of the football club always made her smile. Seeing an open changing room, Mamori went in.

Suzuna watched her friend disappear behind the closing door and smile to herself, "The boys disappeared because a certain someone scared them away."

* * *

It seems all of Deimon High School was excited for this Masquerade ball to happen. Though the one thing they didn't understand was the 'going alone' part. Did it mean like girls go in first, and boy come in second trying to look for their dates?

Were boys and girls allowed to see their dates all dressed up? No one was sure, but they all went along with it anyways. It was all in good fun.

Some were going with dates, friends, and by themselves.

The days go by, whispers turn to excited chatter that filled the halls of Deimon. Football practice still went on, Kurita sits on the bleachers watching the new recruits go through drills that he once had done.

Musashi comes along and sits next him. "Doesn't this dance seem odd to you?" he asks his large friend.

"Well….I'm not sure, there's something about it that makes me think Hiruma could be behind all this, but…why a dance? He could've have done another field day to help train the new players like he did last year," Kurita pondered, he cast a glance to his friend, "Are you going?"

"Yes, a girl in our class asked me, and I said yes," Musashi leaned back, staring at the sky, "I could've said no, but I guess…I want to have some fun in our last year of high school."

A big happy grin appeared on Kurita's face, "That's great Musashi! No one asked me, but I'm still going, I heard there will be lots of good food,"

Musashi smiled at his friend, "well that's a good thing I guess, do you think Hiruma might go?"

"Most likely, he'll probably wonder around with his gun and camera phone, trying to get blackmail on some of the guests," Kurita and Musashi chuckled together.

"Well that's Hiruma for ya," Musashi got up, "well I better get going, I have to finish my job before I'm able to go to the dance tomorrow,"

"Me too," the bleachers shook as Kurita got up, "I need to find a mask that will fit,"


	4. Go to It

**Hello, I'm back again, sry for the super long wait.**

Mamori stared at herself in the mirror, the only makeup she was wearing was red lipstick. Her mask would be covering her eyes and most of her face anyways. Her hair was up, like at the party on the boat. Looking down, she picked up her mask. It was a white half mask, lace around the edges, and large, smooth feathers came out from the right side of the mask.

Tracing her fingers around the mask, she can feel the small, intricate, silver design that reminded her almost like wings.

She gently place the mask unto her face, and tied the string around her head. Looking back towards the mirror, she can hardly recognize herself. She stood back a bit to get a good look at herself. Her long red dress matched perfectly with her white mask.

Mamori smiled to herself. _Tonight is going to be fun,_ she thought, _I wonder who else is going, I know for sure that Sena, Suzuna, Monta and Kurita are going, but what about the others? What about Hiruma?_

Mamori stared at her reflection, _who are you kidding? Hiruma will most likely come to get blackmail, not to dance and have fun. _Mamori sighed, reached for her purse and headed out. She was taking a taxi to get to the school, so better not keep it waiting. Mamori would walk, but her heels would probably kill her before she reached school grounds.

Suzuna was among the first few to arrive by herself. As she walk through the main door way, she noticed two small lines in front the Gymnasium doors. (Which are closed). One line was for the boys, the other for girls. Suzuna took out her phone to check the time, 7:57. The doors won't open till 8:30. Her mask was the color of gold and in the shape of a crescent moon. Small golden yellow feathers with a peacock design puffed up to the side.

_Wow, I'm early,_ she thought, _might as well get in line and wait, I wonder when Sena will get here?_

* * *

Monta and Sena arrived at the scene at 8:15. The two

"Sena! Look at that line!" Monta yelped. Sena turned his head to look where Monta, but his mask almost fell off.

"Oops," he placed it back on and made sure it was tied more tightly in the back. It was a full mask, half of it gold, the other half purple. Sena looked up to see the line, "So many people!" everybody were in colorful outfits and designs.

"And there are more behind us!" Monta pointed, the red-tipped feathers on top of his mask swishing around with his movements. His mask was a simple black, with a lot of white feathers with red tips on top. Sena didn't want to tell his friend when they picked their masks up, but Monta looked more animal like then ever, "I don't think I can ever find Mamori in this crowd!"

* * *

Mamori walked through the main doors and gasped in surprise, so many people were there in so many different outfits, and so many wonderful masks. Some were simple like a silver half mask, and some were more bizarre, like one mask looked like it was on fire.

Everywhere she turned, there was someone wearing a mask. It reminded her of the Masquerade scene from 'Phantom of the Opera'.

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade._

_Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you._

_Masquerade! Every face a different shade._

_Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you._

_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads._

_Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you._

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds._

_Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you_.

Lyrics of the song filled her head, making her smile. She walked past two boys, one of which said her name, but she ignored them.

She stopped at the end of the line, since it was two minutes to opening. People all around her were chatting excitedly. Everyone noticed a short man in front of the doors, it was the principal, and he was holding his mask in his hands.

"Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement to make. I hope some of you don't know who your couple is disguised as, which is kinda the point to this dance, and uh, uhm, er, have fun?" The principal place his mask on and opened the doors, both lines started to shuffle with people gasping in surprise. The Gymnasium looked like it was carved from Gold and Obsidian blocks. The colors clashed well together, everything looked perfect. Mamori noticed a large teen walking over to the long buffet table, _that's obviously Kurita. _Mamori continued to look around, seeing if she can notice anyone else she knew. She saw a familiar blue dress walked by, it was Suzuna.

"Suzuna!" Mamori walked over to where she saw the girl in the blue dress.

"Hmm, Oh! Mamori!" Suzuna exclaimed happily, "Wow, you look so beautiful, and that mask of yours is wonderful!"

"Thank you," Mamori replied. She looked at the buffet table and notice there were creampuffs, her body reacted by itself and she started to walk towards the food. Suzuna glanced at her friend for a second, and then went off to see if she can find Sena.

Mamori glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and took one of the delightful creampuffs she loved so much. She can taste the sweet flavor, and eat the creampuff in two bites.

"Kekekeke,"

Mamori choked her food down, her head looking around franticly for the owner of the laugh. All she can see were people in masks, dancing, talking, and eating. _Was I imagining things? _She thought. Mamori took another creampuff and walked off, in search of her friends.

* * *

Sena walked besides Monta, who at every girl he passed, asked if she was Mamori.

"Monta, calm down, we'll find her," reassured Sena.

"But this is the night when our Love will soar above the heavens, and we'll finally be together," Monta cried, striking a pose. Sena was used to his friend's antics, but he knew Mamori will never return the feelings he has for her, "and besides, I want to dance with her," Monta went into dreamland, where Mamori was slow dancing with Monta and Sena was in the background throwing confetti.

_Why am I the one that always throw the confetti?_ Thought Sena

"Ya~ Monta, Sena is that you?" said a voice behind them. Both turned to see a girl in a blue dress and a golden dress.

"Su...zuna! Y-you look beautiful," Sena mumbled, blushing.

A slight brush came on Suzuna's face, "Why thank you,"

"Suzuna! Have you seen Mamori?" asked Monta, desperately searching for his angel.

"Why yes, and looks beautiful!" she said with a gleam in her eye, "I just can't wait for it to happen!" Sena gave her a look.

"For what to happen?" he asked. Suzuna's hand went immediately to her mouth.

"Oops, I mean nothing of it, I meant what's going to happen later on at the dance," she explained.

"Ok," Suzuna grabbed Sena's hand and started to pull him towards the dance floor.

"Come on Sena! Let's Dance!"

"But I don't-"

"Suzuna! Where did you last see Mamori?" cried Monta chasing after them.

* * *

Everybody was having fun. Students were laughing and talking, few were dancing, most of them were lucky to find their dates.

Taki was in the middle of the dance floor, spinning with his right leg up in the air, laughing. When Monta saw this, he considered it a challenge and started to strike poses, (and hopefully get Mamori (wherever she is) attention). Kurita had a huge plate of food, and with a big smile, was watching everyone have fun.

Musashi was dancing with his date with a very straight face, nobody knew if he was having fun or not. Yuki was talking to some others, while Kuroki and Togano were silently cursing their friend, Jumonji, who was somehow able to get a date.

Mamori was sitting at a table alone, watching everyone. Usually most of the guys by now would have asked her to dance, but she has yet to get one.

_Is it because no one can truly not recognize me with this mask on? Or is there something else?_ She thought.


	5. Kiss to It

**While on Hiatus, I came up with new ideas for stories, but first I got to finish my other stories firsts.**

Mamori sighed and checked the time, 11:50. Rumors were going around that at midnight something big is going to happen.

She took another bite of the creampuff she was eating and stood up. She was going back to the buffet table when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," she said looking up, and was caught in the person gaze. He was a tall, and lean. His blond hair was slicked back; he was wearing a black tux with a long black cape, which the inside was red. He had a simple white mask, which reminded her of the phantom. The thing that truly caught her was his green eyes. _Why is he so familiar to me?_

He grinned slightly, "To make up for me bumping into you, how about a dance?" stepping back, he held his hand back towards her.

"A dance?" she squeaked in surprise. This was the first time all night someone asked her. A slow song started to play, "ok," her hand grabbed on to this phantom look alike, he tugged her onto the dance floor.

Their hands found their rightful places, his holding one hand and the other at the small of her back. Her other hand was on his shoulder.

The two danced together slowly, in time with the music. Other couples stared at the two, whispering, wondering who they were. They looked like they were lost in their own little world.

She stared into his green eyes, lost in their depths. _He seems so familiar, where have I seen…_then it click, the band was on their third verse of the song.

"H-Hiruma?!" she squeaked, blushing.

"Kekekeke, took you long enough damn manager," he replied, grinning, flashing his teeth.

"But…why…why are you here…dancing with me?" she asked, stuttering.

"Well, I did come up with the fucking plan for this dance,"

"Wha…? Why would you create a dance for the school?" she asked

"There's something I want," he grinned, "and I'm going to get it,"

Mamori pursued her lips, _of course, there's always something that he wants, _"What is it that you want," she asked.

His hand that was on her back pushed her closer to him, he leaned his face in closer to hers and whispered, "You."

Mamori's face turned red, but she noticed he was coming closer. Her eyes closed slowly as she lifted her head to meet his. The two got closer, their lips almost meeting.

"Midnight!" Everyone cheered.

Mamori jumped from the sudden noise, creating more distance between the two. You would have thought that it was new year's eve again.

"Tch,"

Mamori cast a glance at Hiruma, catching his eye. He grinned again, "looks like it's time for the special surprise,"

"Surprise?" Mamori asked. Hiruma grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside. She followed him to the front of the school. Other students had already gathered there. "Hiruma, what's going on?" she felt his fingers lace with hers. She noticed Hiruma running his fingers through his hair, making its usual spiky style.

Lights and noise filled the sky. Fireworks lighted the sky with wonderful colors. Mamori gaped in wonder. Hiruma gave her a glance, "now let's see who the mystery women is under the mask,"

Mamori faced him, and she can feel his fingers go beneath her mask, briskly touching her face. He took her mask off.

"You look so much damn better without the mask," he said, grinning. Mamori blushed a deep crimson.

"Well…now let's see who this mystery man is," Mamori stood up on her tip toes to reach his face, fingers brushed against his skin as she lifted his mask off, reveling his smiling face.

Fireworks continued to explode in the night sky. Hiruma hand wrapped around Mamori, bringing her close. He whispered in her ear, "Let's finish what we started."

He brought his face closer to hers. Mamori closed the distance as their lips touch, kissing each other with passion.

Their bodies were illuminated by the light casted by the fireworks.

When they finally broke a part, Hiruma leaned near her ear and whispered, "I love you," and she replied back, "I love you too,"

"Come on Damn girlfriend! Let's finish watching the fireworks with the damn kids," he tugged her along.

Mamori smiled. _Guess this will be a fun year._

* * *

**OMAKE!**

Monta went outside with everyone else to watch the fireworks, though he was still desperately searching for Mamori.

He finally caught a glance of her face when he notice another guy taking of a girls mask. _Mukya! How dare he touch my Mamori?! _He thought as he started to stomp towards the two. He froze in his steps as he watched Mamori take the guy's mask off. _HIRUMA?!_

He then continued to watch as they leaned closer and….he fainted.

Sena found his fainted body later on after the fireworks were done and everybody went home.

* * *

**OMAKE! 2**

Mamori walked beside Hiruma, he was walking her home. _For being someone called the devil, he's kinda a romantic at heart, _she thought.

"Wait, why a Masquerade dance?" she mused out loud, not expecting a response.

"Because you watched that damn movie," Hiruma replied.

"Movie? You mean Phantom of the Opera?" she asked questionly.

"I've seen that damn movie once, and I heard you like it," there was a gleam in his eye and a wicked smile, "so I decided it high time to come up with a damn plan, and make you mine,"

Mamori's face turned slightly red, "Hiru-,"

"Yoichi,"

"Huh?"

"I want you to call me by my fucking name,"

"Only if you can me by my name and not 'damn' or 'fucking' girlfriend," Mamori said with a smile.

"Alright…..Mamori," he replied

"Sounds much better…Yoichi,"

* * *

**OMAKE! 3**

Next day at school.

"So Monta, why did you faint at the fireworks?" Suzuna asked.

"I think…I was imagining things," Monta replied as his placed his outside schools in his locker.

"What type of things?" Sena asked.

"Nothing, my imagination," _Well I hope so_, Monta thought. He saw Mamori walk by.

"Good Morning everyone!" She said happily

"Good Morning, Mamori!" replied Sena and Suzuna. Monta looked at Mamori and made up his mind.

"Mamori!" he exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"I Lo-!" there was a huge explosion, and Monta went flying.

"Kekekeke,"

Mamori spun around, "Yoichi! What was that for?"

"Kekekeke, the fucking monkey was about to confess, and I can't have that happen,"

"What?" Sena said, dumbstruck.

"Ya~ Is Elf Bro and Mamori going out?!" Suzuna jumped up and down excitedly.

"There's no way," Sena mumbled.

"Yes," Mamori said shyly.

It was that moment when the Hah brothers came in, and heard everything.

"HAH?!"

It was then spread all around school about no one is not ask Mamori out anymore, or they will feel the wraith of the devil himself.

**The End :3**


End file.
